The purpose of this study is to examine the effects of aging and chronic illness on hypothalamic-pituitary-target organ function. Pulsatile secretion of TSH, LH and FSH will be examined in normal young and old volunteers and age-matched patients with chronic renal failure in order to delineate the alternations which may be attributable to aging or chronic illness.